Beg
by JmexUhxOhxOlinger
Summary: Edward, your typical 21 year old living a normal life as a U-Dub student. His life gets turned upside down when he meets rebellious and independent Bella who's a stripper. What happens when he bites off more than he can chew with her? He wishes he could walk away but he can't find the will to do so and with that his perfect life goes spiraling down. EPOV. Some BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Beg**

**By: JME**

**Summary: Edward, your typical 21 year old living a normal life as a U-Dub student. His life gets turned upside down when he meets rebellious and independent Bella who's a stripper. What happens when he bites off more than he can chew with her? He wishes he could walk away but he can't find the will to do so and with that his perfect life goes spiraling down. EPOV. Some BPOV**

**Copy write: All that I own is the story, the characters are obviously not mine. I'm just a young mom with too much time on her hands :)**

* * *

**#~*Beg*~#**

**"Come on guys, are you really taking me to a strip club for my 21st birthday? You know Tanya is gonna bitch bullets when she finds out, not to mention the fact that usually you just get the person drunk off their ass instead of giving them a boner in front of their friends." I seriously don't understand my friends and their logic sometimes.**

**"Do you have any balls bro? Seriously you should be thanking us; I wish I had an awesome friend such as myself who took me to a strip club, free lap dances and all. Oh and fuck Tanya, just sayin'." There goes Emmett, my good friend and my roommate. He's a big guy but deep down is one hell of a softie. Get this bear drunk and he'll be falling on your feet, crying and professing his undying brotherly love to you. It's a sight. But he absolutely hates and I really mean hates Tanya. To this day I still cannot understand why.**

**"Got to agree with the big tub of bear here Edward. We man-napped you from her, now let's make the bitching we are about to get from her worth it and watch us some titties." Jasper, my other close friend since high school adds. Jasper **

**is...well he's just Jasper. A very laid back guy who would give you the shirt off his back...err well I guess cowboy flannel would be more like it. Damn country boy.**

**I sigh. It's really not worth arguing over. No matter how much I bitch and moan, I won't be getting out of this little shit arrangement they made for me. I may as well grin and bear it. I have never really been a big fan of things such as strip clubs. I have always been the type of guy that would rather get a girlfriend and get that kind of a show at home in the privacy of my own place without a bunch of horny not to mention hard guys drooling around me. Gross.**

**I suck it up and lead the way into I shit you not, 'Titty Palace'... I thought so too...**

**As soon as you walk in, you become assaulted by the smell of what can only be...well I really have no idea, all I know is that it wasn't a very pleasant one. No words people...just...no words. I was already hating this, all I really wanted to do was go home, take a long ass shower and jump into bed with Tanya where I felt normal. **

**Unfortunately for me, that wouldn't be happening tonight.**

**We walk over to the far right where there's an open table and wait for our drinks. In the meantime I sit and take in my surroundings. It's not quite as bad as I thought it would be. It was a bit on the large side for a strip club, about the size of the college cafeteria. There are six different pole stages and each of them had strippers dancing them. The music was loud as hell; you could barely hear yourself think... which in this situation was a good thing. Then in the very center of the room was a large pole and cat walk which was currently unoccupied. Must have been for their big performances or something. How the hell was I supposed to know? I was new to this shit. **

**Emmett startled me out of my inspection of the club. "I haven't see this many titties since my high school cheerleading debacle. Blondes are so dumb." He chuckled and shook his head, most likely making a mental picture of his horrid past memories. I just laughed at him; he really was one of a kind.**

**I look over to Jasper and he seems in a trance state staring at a very cute, but very petite, spiky haired stripper. They're both making eye contact with one another and not moving or breaking their stare. It's really fucking weird. "Hey Jasper, hey dude, you alright bro?" Still nothing. I nod over to Em, but he sure as shit isn't paying attention because he has a large set of titties in his face. **

**I slam my hand down on the table as hard as I can, and finally I break his attention on her. He shakes his head and coughs hard enough to turn purple and tears start pouring out of his eyes. I glance at Em and the idiot has abandoned us to go to the closest girl dancing and is eye level to her crotch. He's a lost cause. **

"**Hi, I'm Sweet Alice; can I get you boys some drinks?" She smiles brightly, her eyes sparkling on Jasper and by the looks of it, he looks like he's gonna split his face open smiling so broadly. So much for Mr. Confident, "I own bitches," Jasper. In his place is pixie tied Jasper. **

"**I'll take a long island ice tea and a jack and coke." I wait for Jasper to recover but it doesn't seem like he's going to anytime soon with her in a close vicinity of him. "Jasper, are you going to sit there and act mute or are you going to tell her what you want?"**

"**I want her." He say's quickly, shyly. I laugh and shake my head at him.**

"**Well I'm going to walk around, leave you two to do… whatever the hell it is your doing." I say and walk away as far from them as I can.**

**I really don't know what to do, so I decide to walk over to the bar. I sit on the first empty seat I can find, which isn't easy to come by, this place is fucking packed. The bartender takes my drink order and I just sit there and ponder on what the hell I am doing here and the best excuse I can think of to get the hell out of here and back to Tanya. **

**Speaking of Tanya, she was going to be so fucking pissed off that I'm here. She's basically the fuck hot female version of me. She's not big on things like strip clubs, or anything sexual really. If I'm being honest, our sex life fucking sucks. It's almost non-existent and I am always left wanting to fucking hump her leg. As sad as it is, I really cannot remember the last time we had sex. We've been together for 4 years, since high school, and the physical aspect of our relationship died out after the first year. She liked the comfort and normality of what I can bring her, and that's exactly what I want. I don't need a fairytale romance that I know is never going to happen. Besides, any hot blooded male could see what a lucky fucker I am to have her. She's a god damn vixen.**

**I laugh to myself, I must be getting pretty wasted already and it's only my second jack and coke. **

"**Care to share the funny joke?" I hear coming to my left. It has to be a woman because I'm man enough to admit that it's a very beautiful voice. I turn and come nose to nose with her. I suddenly choke on my drunken ass remark. The first things my eyes take in are hers. They're brown, but unlike any other brown, they're bright with a sparkle of gold in them, they are simply breathtaking and captivating. I gasp loudly when she giggles blowing her sweet breath across my face. She shakes her head with a smile and takes a step back giving me the chance to regain my shit.**

"**Umm…" is my genius remark. I shake my head and try again. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" There, not as bad as Jasper.**

"**About to be dancing." Is her only reply. I watch dumbfounded as she winks at me and walks off and out of sight.**

**I turn back in my seat and face the bar, totally confused about what in the hell just happened. I didn't even know her name, or why I wanted to. I'm not stupid; she was a 'Red Light Dancer'. Most female attendees wore clothes; she on the other hand was wrapped loosely in a 'Titty Palace' robe. I could vaguely make out lots of skin and small portions of leather. Yea, told ya, she's a stripper. **

"**Listen up, and turn your attention to our feature dancer, the one and only Seductive Isabella."**

**As soon as the announcement is over, a loud cheering and whooping erupts the club and all eyes turn on the very set of eyes, breasts and ass of the very woman who just left me speechless. Now I feel like I am going to cum in my pants. Tanya never looked this good naked, let alone leather thong and smiley face nipple pasties. Fuuuuuck, I was in for a long night as well as one hell of a boner. I was suddenly beginning to like strip clubs and Tanya, long forgotten. All I could do was watch hopelessly.**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Writing the next chapter and it will be much longer. This is my first story and I'm flying solo so bare with me. Leave a review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Copy write: All that I own is the story, the characters are obviously not mine. I'm just a young mom with too much time on her hands :)

Had a hard time figuring out what the hell I was going to use as her debut strip song, so I said the hell with it and decided on my favorite dirty song. Puscifer- Vagina mine. Link at the end of the chapter. I do not own the song; I just love its dirtiness.

#~*Beg*~#

I sit transfixed on the site before me as the music cues in. I hear the hard drumming and guitar but all that's registering on my mind is the fact that there is a fucking brunette goddess in nothing but dark leather boots that sweep up to her knees, a leather, barely there thong and fucking smiley face nipple pasties or those gorgeous breast.

I now understand what my friends have been going on about… Strip clubs are the fucking bee's knees. Anyways…Back to the situation at hand…

As the music plays in the background she stands still, in damn near all her glory but as soon as the chorus rings out she slowly struts, hips are swaying and breasts bouncing her way to the pole.

_Out to run a train at the railway station  
Shotgun Betty stopped me dead in my shoes_

She makes her way to the pole and grounds her tits against it, breasts hugging the pole, legs snake their way along the pole as she sashays all over it, grinding that barely there thong and glory underneath it all over that lucky ass pole as she goes with the rhythm.

_Cock on lock down, she said, "Learn the damn alphabet  
I cum before you, get to payin' your dues"_

She spots a lucky bastard at the base of her feet, turns around and shakes her ass out for him, and I swear the smug bastard saw stars. At this I just had to get closer and it was perfect timing. She starts climbing the pole, locks her long slender thighs around the pole and flips herself upside down, grabs the pole above her head and releases her legs and by sheer straight is holding herself upside down on a fucking pole, legs spread in the air and still moving her body to the beat and then she points straight at me and gives me the cum hither finger.

It's bar none possibly the hottest thing I have ever witnessed not to mention the fact that she singled ME out. So I did what most would in my position

I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but I do remember hearing a sweet voice laugh at me, as well as Emmett laughing while trying to drag me upright. Next thing I know, I'm in a lightly lit room with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and god help me the hot brunette laughing and smiling at me.

"-the fuck?" I say because let's face it, I am seriously disoriented and the culprit is staring at me. What would you do people? Guarantee it's not any better.

I hear a snort and look over to Alice. "You passed out on poor Bella here while she was doing her dance. Definitely a first for this club." Snorts Alice again.

I look to the left where my boys are and they just crack the fuck up laughing and holding on to one another like the goons they are. I go to move, but realize I'm on an extremely comfortable couch."Where am I?"

The first to answer is_ her_. "You're in my dressing room, we had to sneak you in, and usually we just throw out the drunks, but Ali refused to part with your buddy here." She looks at me, laughs and stands up, offering her hand to me which I gladly take.

What I didn't expect was what the feeling of her skin on mine would ignite. It was unlike anything I have ever felt before. The shock and tingle that sparked from her touch was like giving a starving man food. It was addictive. I wanted to latch on like a leech and never let go. It happened so quickly bet the intimacy of the touch felt like it lasted forever. As soon as I was standing on two feet she left go as quickly as possible with a strange look on her face, almost dejected. I chalked it down to the alcohol; I must have been dragged for a long ass time, and just shocked each other.

I shook my head hastily, remember jackass, Tanya, you need to get back to your girlfriend.

I must have made it awkward because the loud, annoying throat clearing of Emmett brought me out of my inner musings.

Jasper decided to speak up first. "So, the club closes is about 20 minutes, how bout we all get out of here and hit up a bar or somethin' the nights still young. What do ya say Alice?"

She jumped up and down, squealing in excitement that none of us could share. I for the matter just wanted to get my drunk ass home before I further humiliated myself like passing out because of fuck hot strippers.

"I think I'm just-"but I got cut off before I could finish.

"What's the matter baby, can't hang with us strippers, too afraid your gonna pass out on us while having drinks? I'm flattered," Bella moves closer, her right shoulder touching my left, and her lips by the shell of my ear making my body tense up, "Edward, it really is a shame your too frightened and have to go home to your uptight girlfriend, the things I'd do to you." She whispers, and slowly drags her nose along my jaw before winking, and steps back to watch my expression, which didn't disappoint.

"Fuck." It comes out like my balls just dropped. I shake my head dispelling the ideas my overactive mind and cock are conjuring up. I remind myself that she gets paid to seduce men such as myself, it's all just an act, not to mention the fact that yes, I do have a girlfriend, and the last thing I would ever do is ruin that for a damn stripper. Her words pissed me off.

"Sorry honey, I'm not that easy, besides I'm not carrying any cash on me unless you take credit?" I wink back at her. The resulting glare I get thrown back at me from not only Bella but Alice is enough to make my balls shrivel up and instantly regret my statement.

Yep, should have shut the fuck Edward.

Her answering retort is quick. "Say what you will, but just remember who passed out because of whom? I hadn't even taken my thong off. Too bad you missed it, I would re enact it for you, but apparently you have no cash." She glances over to Alice and say's, "I'll meet you at the pub." And with that, she grabbed her clothes she had on the seat beside me, and left.

"Wow, I am so surprised she didn't smack you. You're lucky, Bella isn't afraid to smack around a guy." Laughs Alice. "You guys ready?" She asks.

With Jasper and Emmett speaking on their as well as my behalf, we leave the club and hop into my only way home, Emmett's Jeep and head to the bar we're meeting Bella at.

The ride is extremely quiet, which I thoroughly enjoy, because after everything that has happened within the past two hours, I really needed the time to think. I should have been thinking about my girlfriend, and getting home to her, but all I really could think about was Bella, her tits, her ass and everything else she had on display.

I was a pervy bastard. My girlfriend would slaughter me if she could read my mind. l was a respectful, polite and attentive boyfriend who had the utmost respect for her. Of course there were a lot of women who were indeed attractive to me, but in her presence I gave her the respect of keeping my eyes where they belonged, on her.

But this… well it was so not like me. I don't even know this Bella, but she was already snaking her way into my mind. It was starting to grate on my nerves. I already knew that this idea to go drinking with this beautifully attractive woman, her friend and my friends was going to be weird and awkward at best.

It very short timing, we were parked in front of the bar. It took everything I had to pick my ass up off the seat and go into that bar. I didn't want to be around her, because in all honesty, I was afraid of the temptation she would bring me, and I was absolutely terrified that I would lose Tanya.

I take in a big lungful of air and follow our little group into the bar.

It's in fact, not just a bar, but a night club as well. Yet another thing I was going to get the riot act for from Tanya. It was busy as hell, sweaty bodies gyrating on sweaty bodies, the whole nine.

I really don't know where the hell we're going so I just follow the leader till we make our way to the stairs leading to the VIP room.

Of course she'd have a private room I think to myself.

We make our way to the room and security asks our names and opens the door for us, and there she is, wearing jeans that were so tight they may as well been painted on her, and a small blue tube top, barely covering her up.

I gulp, hard. Which the sight had also made me extremely hard in my pants; cock pushing against the fly of my jeans and all. I felt like a damn teenager again.

I make eye contact with her for a total of 10 seconds but it feels like an eternity. My eyes are like a magnet to hers, and it does nothing to quell the hostility I wrongly have for her. I break eye contact as fast as I can and take in the awesomeness the is the VIP room.

The first thing to catch my attention is the tinted windows surrounding the entire room overlooking the entire club. I know from experience that we can see them, but they can't see us. It's pretty cool. In the middle of the room is the large wrap around bench that seats at least 15 people with an equally large table in the middle. There's also a long sectional couch in the far corner on the other side of the room from the bar where a single bartender stands.

I already know it's going to be a hell of a night, so instead of being my usual polite self and offering a greeting to _her; _I instead head to the bar and order myself a jack and coke and sit at the bar.

I know I'm being anti social, but I never really had a chance but to come here, so why give a damn about what they think. Nobody said I had to be nice.

So I leave them to mingle and do whatever the hell it is they are doing while I sit and sulk. I don't know how long I sit there, but eventually I feel that annoying ass electric current zipping by me and I already know who it is without looking. Its crazy how attuned to her I have become within so little time of knowing she even existed. It continues to baffle me.

I don't speak because I figured there was a reason she decided to take pity on the sulking drunk guy who was dragged to a strip club unwillingly.

I hear her take a deep breath before speaking. "You going to sit here and sulk all night long? You're sitting in a VIP access room in a bomb ass club while staring at your drink like you're debating on whether to throw it or kiss it."

I just shake my head, having no clue how to respond to that. She's kind of weird.

She bumps her shoulder with mine, making my body tingle from the contact, and laughs. "C'mon baby, let's start over. My name's Bella, I'm a stripper, and I love my job. I'm 21 and I made a grown man pass out today by sheer velocity of my thrusting upside down skills." She giggles and bumps into me again resulting in a genuine smile from me.

She looks at me and raises one of her eyebrow at me waiting for me to begin our weird little start over/introduction.

I laugh. "My name's Edward Cullen, but you know that already from hearing my so called friends laughing and saying my name while dragging an unconscious me toward your dressing room." She turns red and laughs beautifully resulting in my own. "I'm 21 also, a student at U-dub majoring in photography and I have two shitty friends who decided to take me out to a strip club unwillingly tonight."

"See, not so hard now was it? I can tell there is a nice guy in there somewhere. Well aside from the cute, blushing and drooling one that was hyperventilating from the dance I was doing." She says smiling.

I smile back.

"Besides," she starts and pauses, looking me dead in the eyes, demanding my attention, "I'm glad your shitty friends decided to force you into coming to my club, I could use funny people like yourself as well as your friends around more often."

Friend zoned. Ouch…

Wait…

Why does it bug me? Got a girlfriend, remember?

She regards my hesitance by nervously biting her lip and all thought about Tanya has left the building because all I can think about are those teeth torturing those plump lips, my gaze abruptly drops to her mouth.

I want to kiss her.

I break my eyes away from her mouth to her eyes which aren't looking back at mine but are looking unabashedly at my mouth and then she sweeps her lips with her tongue and I lost it.

Uh-oh.

A/N

So what did ya think? I hoped you like it. I busted my ass on this chapter so please tell me what ya think.

watch?v=D9_dZCk3LFU

-Jme


	3. Authors Note

Authors note.

Forgot to mention the influence of this story comes solely from one of my favorite songs. Evans Blue- Beg. I love the song and just had to write this story based on what runs through my mind when I hear it. So you kind of get a bit of what the story is going to turn into as you listen to the song. It's a slow burn, so stick with me and I hope you'll enjoy the product as much as I do.

Jme


End file.
